


Rick's Mantra (trad fr)

by LeTraducteur



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Badly Written Smut, Bathroom Sex, M/M, Sex on a Car, Swearing, Versatile!Rickyl, dancer!Daryl, overuse of glitter, slutty rookie!Rick
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:21:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23583760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeTraducteur/pseuds/LeTraducteur
Summary: Le policier débutant Rick Grimes est infiltré dans un bar gay, mais il a dû mal à faire son travail quand il ne peut quitter des yeux le sexy danseur dans la cage.
Relationships: Daryl Dixon/Rick Grimes
Comments: 6
Kudos: 4





	Rick's Mantra (trad fr)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ArcticLucie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcticLucie/gifts).
  * A translation of [Rick's Mantra](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4731224) by [ArcticLucie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcticLucie/pseuds/ArcticLucie). 



> Note de l'auteur.e : Ils ont tous les deux la vingtaine.  
> -  
> N'hésitez pas à laisser des kudos et des commentaires !  
> -  
> Merci de ne pas poster sur un autre site sans mon autorisation.  
> Les traductions sont réalisées avec l'autorisation des auteur.es.  
> -  
> Mon Tumblr : [nannerl20](https://nannerl20.tumblr.com/)  
> ArcticLucie tumblr : [arcticlucie](https://arcticlucie.tumblr.com/)

_Rick est infiltré. Rick Grimes est en train de travailler et est infiltré. Rick putain de Grimes est en train de travailler et est infiltré dans un bar gay. Rick putain de merde de Grimes_ n’est pas _en train de regarder le corps lisse à moitié nu, couvert de paillette, du dieu sexuel roulant ses ennuyeusement hypnotiseuses hanches dans la putain de cage devant lui !_

C’était le mantra de Rick, et c’était surtout un mensonge.

C’était juste une autre nuit ordinaire à Atlanta. Rick sortant de l’académie de police, et étant un bleu, avait tiré la courte paille regardant sa mission actuelle. Il avait été assuré que cela n’avait rien à voir avec sa bisexualité, mais il se demandait si Shane n’avait pas eu son mot à dire considérant les insupportables gloussements de l’homme à chaque fois que Rick passait près de lui.

Il s’en fichait vraiment de travailler dans un club gay. Il y avait été de nombreuses fois pendant ses années universitaires, mais maintenant qu’il en était sorti, il se sentait un peu trop vieux pour cette scène. Ce qui le gênait était de ne pouvoir boire que les sodas du club. Il y avait aussi le fait de devoir se concentrer sur son travail et pas le corps sinueux sur lequel ses yeux ne cessaient de se balader de haut en bas comme une onde.

_Rick Grimes est en train de travailler et est infiltré._

Sa mission était d’accoster le gars qui accostait des gars et les emmenait dans un hôtel proche pour les voler. Certains avaient été agressés, donc il avait des renforts, c’est-à-dire Shane, qui l’écoutait intensément à travers une oreillette dans un van banalisé. De gros trucs pour un gros enjeu.

Mais putain de merde ! Pourquoi est-ce qu’il ne pouvait pas enlever ses yeux de l’Adonis remuant son cul dans cette petite paire de caleçons or brillants et ces ailes blanches et plumeuses qui étaient accrochées sur le plus divin set d’épaules que Rick ait jamais vu ?

Il était clair que l’homme n’était pas un ange si l’on en jugeait par la façon dont il bougeait ses hanches comme un pêché, ses yeux séducteurs un puissant aimant gardant ceux de Rick bloqués sur lui. Il était aussi clair que l’homme était au courant que les yeux traîtres de Rick étaient sur lui comme des projecteurs.

Enfin c'était ce qu’il avait pensé quand le danseur a fait ce petit tour, plié, et secouant quelque chose qui a fait disparaître son bas sexy dans la fente de son cul. Et s’il a laissé échapper un léger gémissement à cela, et bien la musique avait dû le couvrir.

Le renflement dans son pantalon était plus dur à cacher.

"C’est un bon danseur," une voix cria dans ses oreilles, mais c’était seulement un murmure au-dessus des battements des basses et le son de sa bite se remplissant de sang.

Rick réussit à retirer ses yeux du fessier couvert d’or assez longtemps pour regarder l’homme essayant d’attirer son attention. C’était un homme bien construit, plutôt beau, avec le sourire le plus faux que Rick n’ait jamais vu.

Des sonnettes d’alarme résonnèrent dans sa tête immédiatement, et même avec la description la plus simple du suspect, Rick savait dans ses entrailles que c’était leur homme.

"Je peux te payer un verre ?" demanda le serpent.

"Je ne devrais vraiment pas. J’ai déjà dépassé ma limite, et je dois conduire," répondit Rick, faisant de son mieux pour donner à l’homme un regard séduisant, mais merde il en avait utilisé la majorité sur Culdoré. "Je suis Rick, au fait."

"Une jolie chose comme toi peut m’appeler Philip," répondit-il.

"Comment t’appellent les choses moches ?"

"Elles ne m’appellent pas," rigola l’homme.

"Je peux te payer un verre… _Phil_ ?" demanda Rick après s’être rappelé qu’il devait faire en sorte que l’homme l’amène dans un hôtel pour qu’ils puissent l’arrêter.

_Rick est infiltré._

"Je pense que tu peux," répondit Philip, faisant courir tendrement un doigt le long du bras de Rick. Son frisson était de répulsion, mais il fit semblant.

Il risqua un regard vers le danseur qui remuait toujours ses fesses, son corps bougeant en parfaits arcs alors qu’il ondulait ses abdos au rythme de la musique techno. Rick se dit que c’était la dernière fois. Peut-être qu’il reviendrait un autre jour pour apprécier la scène, une célébration pour avoir attrapé le connard qu’ils cherchaient.

Après que Phil ait eu son verre, il tomba en plein dans le piège de Rick, ou plutôt, Rick le laissa croire qu’il était tombé dans le sien. Juste quand Rick payait son addition, le danseur – maintenant libéré de sa cage – se glissa entre eux et attrapa une bouteille donnée par le barman.

La bouche de Rick s’assécha quand ce ventre fin glissa contre la peau de son bras, laissant un bordel brillant derrière lui comme une marque, ou peut-être que le danseur marquait son territoire. Leur regard se croisèrent pour un instant, et il maudit toute son existence car il ne pouvait partir avec lui.

Puis l’ange bougea laissant la place au visage mécontent de Phil.

_Rick putain de Grimes_ n’est pas _en train de regarder ce corps lisse !_ son cerveau gémit alors qu’il endossa un sourire tout aussi faux et bougea pour suivre Phil dehors.

Son instinct avait raison. Aussitôt qu’ils furent à l’intérieur de la chambre d’hôtel, Phil – maintenant connu comme Philip Blake sur l’image de sa photo d’identité – brandit un couteau et demanda son argent.

"Va te faire foutre !" cria Rick, pas d’humour pour ces conneries après avoir dû quitter le club et l’Idole Doré.

Shane fit irruption dans la pièce avant que les choses ne puissent s’aggraver, mais Rick dû alors aller à la station, remplir les papiers du procès-verbal – ce qui finit par prendre plus de temps que d’habitude parce que le gars était du boulot – et il ne pu partir qu’après deux heures du matin.

Il avait espéré pouvoir y retourner à temps pour un autre show, mais ça n’allait pas se faire. A ce point, il était à bout.

****

Rick retourna au club la nuit suivante où il ne travaillait pas, mais son danseur n’était pas là. Le propriétaire du club lui offrit ses verres comme remerciement pour avoir arrêter Philip – ce qui était sympa – mais Rick était trop effrayé pour demander après le danseur après que l’homme lui ait payé quelques compliments.

Il ne le vit que deux semaines plus tard, à l’endroit le plus inattendu.

La voiture qu’il partageait avec Shane avait commencé à faire un bruit bizarre en milieu de semaine qui s’était rapidement empiré. Le garage de la police était bien rempli donc plutôt que d’attendre trois semaines pour qu’elle soit réparée, ils l’amenèrent dans un petit garage un peu plus loin.

Ils se garèrent et un homme en bleu avec une étiquette disant [Daryl] sortit en trottinant, ses cheveux blonds sales flottant dans le vent. "Je peux vous aider ?" demanda-t-il d’une voix traînante, de familiers yeux bleus se posant sur Rick, mais il lui fallut un moment avant de les replacer.

Shane jeta les clés au gars pour qu’il puisse garer la voiture sur le pont. Mais ce ne fut que quand Daryl se pencha pour ramasser les clés que la forme de son cul parfait devint visible à travers la matière foncée, et comme une balise de repérage pour les yeux de Rick, il y fut attiré comme un papillon de nuit à une flamme.

Il ne lui fallut pas plus de cinq minutes pour avoir son membre enterré dans la chaleur étroite de ce cul doré dans les toilettes du garage, le bleu taché d’huile jeté au sol alors qu’il pilonnait dans Daryl par derrière.

Les mains de Daryl étaient écartées sur le miroir dans lequel il regardait Rick, jetant ses fesses vers l’arrière sur le sexe de Rick qui poussait vers l’avant avec des coups de plus en plus erratiques. Rick s’accrochait à ces épaules divines – ses doigts s’enfonçant dans des muscles puissants – quand il se vida dans le préservatif qu’il était bien heureux d’avoir toujours sur lui.

Dieu merci, il n’était pas périmé.

Il s’effondra sur le dos de Daryl quand il eut fini puis il le masturba dans l’évier tout en mordant dans une de ses délicieuses épaules. Elle avait goût de douce libération, sueur et peu importe ce que les paillettes avaient goût de.

_Rick Grimes est en train de travailler._

Mais, putain de merde ! La façon dont l’homme avait courbé son dos quand Rick a jouit était bien mieux que le show dans la cage. Il était encore fasciné par cette vision quand il revint dans la salle d’attente.

"Putain, Rick ! Qu’est-ce t’as fait, t’as été attaqué par la fée paillette en allant aux toilettes ?" ricana Shane.

Il ne pouvait même pas penser à une réponse parce que c’était exactement ce qui s’était passé.

Ils durent finalement laisser la voiture pour la nuit, mais Rick était ok avec cela car Daryl lui avait dit de venir le prendre après la fin de son travail, et il n’était pas assez stupide pour refuser cette offre.

Rick Grimes _ne travaillait pas_ plus tard ce soir-là quand Daryl l’avait étalé comme un pique-nique sur le capot de la voiture, sa langue formidable enfoncée si profond dans son cul qu’il était surpris qu’il n’ait pas atteint sa prostate. Tout ce que Rick pouvait faire était de geindre et gémir, complètement à sa merci.

Juste quand ses genoux commencèrent à lui faire mal, Daryl le tourna sur son dos, posa ses genoux sur ses épaules immaculées, et l’ouvrit avec sa bite. Il était là, regardant vers l’homme alors qu’il bougeait son corps agile comme une incroyable machine sexuelle.

_Rick putain de Grimes est absolument en train de fixer le corps lisse du dieu du sexe nu et couvert de paillettes qui roule ses magnifiques et hypnotisantes hanches en lui !_

"Mmmm, et moi qui pensais que j’étais beau sur le dos," dit Daryl alors qu’il poussait en lui avec abandon. Il donna quelques coups à la bite de Rick et effleura avec son pouce le bout suintant, l’amenant à sa bouche pour sucer le sperme.

Rick voulait dire quelque chose de malin comme, ‘J’ai une cage à la station dans laquelle je pourrais te mettre’, mais l’image de Daryl faisant ses trucs au-dessus de lui suivit par le gémissement qu’il laissa échapper involontairement quand Daryl se retira dérailla son train de pensées. Il fut ensuite retourner à quatre pattes et quand il jouit, il éclaboussa sa semence sur le plus beau des véhicules à moteur cassé de la police d’Atlanta.

Daryl se retira une nouvelle fois et claqua ses fesses avant de retirer le préservatif et le jeter. Rick essayait de reprendre sa respiration quand il sentit du sperme chaud éclabousser le bas de son dos alors que Daryl se termina avec un grognement animalistique.

"Dis-moi, Officier," commença Daryl alors qu’ils étaient assis sur le capot de la voiture allongés contre le pare-brise pour se reposer entre deux tours, "Tu vas toujours pour le gars qui brille ?"

Rick ne pouvait que rire. Il devait définitivement remplacer son mantra après ça pour quelque chose d’un peu plus approprié.

Parce que _Rick Grimes est toujours une pute pour un homme qui baigne dans les paillettes._

**Author's Note:**

> Mon Tumblr : [nannerl20](https://nannerl20.tumblr.com/)  
> ArcticLucie tumblr : [arcticlucie](https://arcticlucie.tumblr.com/)


End file.
